Kitten Kaiba
by mypandas7
Summary: Joey makes a wish on a peculiar star and now Seto's a kitty cat!
1. Default Chapter

Kitten Kaiba

"Let's start this fiction already! Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!" Chaos announced.

It was a cold night and Seto and Mokuba were in front of the blimp waiting for the other seven finalists. "Damn, it's cold," Seto mumbled to himself and pulled his white coat closer around himself. The wind still broke through his clothes and made him shiver.

Another five minutes standing in the cold went by. Two finalists finally came. They were two Egyptian dorks in purple cloaks. The smaller one went by the name of Marik and the taller one was called Odeon.

Not long after, an albino showed up going by the name of Ryou Bakura. Was he ever pale! He looked even paler when he was talking to Marik. The Egyptians looked even tanner next to the palest man alive.

After listening to the three of the finalists talk to each other endlessly, another Egyptian showed up. Female this time. Seto recognized her even before she told him her name. Ishizu Ishtar. The girl at the museum who had given Seto his Egyptian God Card.

The last three finalists were late. Seto couldn't take much more of Bakura and Marik talking. He got up and walked to the exit of the gated area they were in. A wooden gate to be more precise. Just as he looked around, there came Yugi and his gang.

"Hi, Kaiba!" exclaimed Yugi.

Seto just glared and said, "How many of you are finalists?"

Yugi, Mai, and Joey raised their hands to signify that they were finalists.

"Joey, I'm going to call home to say good-bye. Do you have any quarters?" Serenity asked.

Duke and Tristin held out as many quarters as they had as if they were waiting for her to say that. Serenity hesitantly reached out and grabbed as many as she would need, thanked them, and ran off to the pay phone at the end of the street. Her hair swayed with each stride and did some sort of bounce when she ran. She disappeared from sight and Seto continued the conversation they were having.

"So, the Mutt made it to the finals? How'd a third rate duelist, like yourself, hold your own in this tournament?" Seto sneered.

Before Joey could even think of a comeback, someone called Seto to help with the blimp engine. Without another word, Seto turned around, with his white coat flapping in the wind, and left Joey grinding his teeth. Everyone knew what that meant. So they all backed off.

Joey looked up at the sky and saw one star. He made a hopeless wish upon that very star, "I wish dat Kaiba would get a taste of his own medicine," but Joey was too thickheaded to notice that the star was giving off an eerie green glow.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba," the engineer thanked Seto as he walked away from Seto and into the blimp. Seto was alone behind the blimp. He sat down on the ground. He didn't feel too good. It felt as if he were going to throw up. Sweat started dripping down his face. What was wrong with him? He was feeling fine five minutes ago. Then all of a sudden everything went black.

Seto awoke later on. It seemed hours passed but only a few seconds went by. Seto crawled away from where he fell and dragged himself over to a nearby flowing hose. He looked in the puddle's reflection.

"WHAT???" he yelled as he saw, not his own face, but a cat's face.

"There you have it. The first chapter of _Kitten Kaiba_. Now REVIEW!" Chaos cried to the heavens.


	2. Love

Kitten Kaiba

Ok, I know you people didn't come here to listen to me babble, so let's cut to the fiction writing thing… yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own any kind of anime… Unless…

The reflection freaked him out so much, he dashed to the dark ally way and hid behind some trashcans.

'What happened to me? Why-why am I a cat?' Seto wondered.

Just then, Seto heard some noises in the ally. He looked around the trashcan and saw two figures just a few meters away from him. With his kitty vision, he took a closer look and saw Serenity being choked by a strange man.

"Run away from me will you??" The man said.

Serenity gagged.

"You were always weak. You don't deserve to live," the man said as he took out a knife.

Seto went all wide eyed and, before he could stop himself, bolted out from his hiding place and attacked the mans' leg.

"Gah!" screamed the man and missed his intended target (Serenity's heart) and stabbed her left hand.

Serenity just winced instead of screaming in pain.

"Stupid cat!" The man screamed and ran off.

Serenity grabbed the knife and pulled it out of her hand. Then she sank to the ground. Blood smeared the fence and Serenity cradled her hand.

Cautiously, Seto walked up to Serenity and looked at her hand. It was covered in blood. He recoiled at the sight.

Serenity looked up and saw Seto sitting not too far away from her. She smiled sweetly and said, "Thank you. C'mere." She held out her right hand and coaxed him over.

For some reason, Seto couldn't resist her beckoning. Hypnotized, he walked over and Serenity grabbed him.

"If I ask, maybe Mokuba will let me sneak you on the blimp. C'mon, kitty," Serenity held Seto in one hand and hid her other hand behind her back.

Everyone was already in the blimp except Mokuba, who was waiting in the door way.

"Hey, Mokuba, can I bring this kitten along with me?" she asked.

"Well, ok. So long as Seto doesn't find out."

Serenity smiled and walked inside. She hid her hand from sight. She was an expert at hiding her hand. Mokuba never found out as she passed him.

"Where's my room?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, let me show you," Mokuba said as he walked ahead of Serenity and led her to a room.

"Here you are, just for you. Bye!" and Mokuba turned around and walked away.

Serenity smiled, "Thank you!" She opened the door and stepped in. As soon as she got in, she closed the door and locked it. Setting Seto down, she went and searched through everything.

"Where is it?"

Seto came up to her and tried to talk to her /what are you looking for?/, but all that came out was "Meow?"

Serenity gasped. She turned to Seto, "You probably don't understand me, but I feel better talking to someone. So I'll talk to you. I need a first aid kit. Mr. Kaiba must have had one somewhere in here." Serenity rummaged through the kitchen.

Seto thought how it must have hurt to be stabbed in the hand. He shivered and remembered where all the first aid kits were. He walked to the bedroom and pulled a box out from under the bed with his teeth. He pushed the box to the kitchen and then meowed.

Serenity turned around, "gasp! You're no ordinary cat, are you?" She bent down and picked up both Seto and the first aid kit. She sat down on the couch and bandaged her arm.

Then Serenity just stroked Seto's back. How good it felt! It was like she was massaging his back he began to drift off to sleep on Serenity's lap and was purring.

"You know, I don't think Seto Kaiba is such a bad guy. Everyone says he's evil or whatever, but I don't think that," Serenity said.

Seto's eyes went wide and he turned his head and looked at her.

She giggled, "I don't know why, but you remind me of him. Maybe it's because of your brown fur and blue eyes. If you look into Seto's eyes, it's hypnotizing. You can't turn your gaze. I found myself falling for his charm a bunch of times. Though, he probably doesn't even know who I am. I've never told anyone but you, so let's keep this our little seacret. Ok, here it goes, I think I'm in love with Seto Kaiba. But, shhh!! Don't tell anyone, especially Joey and Seto. I'd be so embarrassed if Seto found out I'm in love with him."

By this time, Seto's eyes have widened to the size of golf balls.

"Now, what shall your name be? Hmm… I love Seto, so I'll name you after him. But it can't be his real name, that'll be weird. How about Seto Jr.? S.J. for short. It'll be our little seacret!" with that, she picked him up and was going to kiss his nose when he tried to jerk away. Instead of getting away, he moved just enough for Serenity's kiss to land on his lips. If cats could blush, Seto would be as red as a fire truck.

Just then, someone knocked on her door. Serenity put Seto down, unlocked the door, and opened the door. "Joey! Hi! Come in! I want you to see my new kitten!"

Seto got that feeling again, the one that made him feel sick. He darted, blindly out the door and into his own room.

"Oh, No!" he heard Serenity say as he ran away.

Luckily, he had left the door open last time he was in there. He bolted to his own bathroom and jumped up on the sink. He passed out again and, just like last time, and woke up a few seconds later. He had fallen on the floor of his bathroom and he stood up. Wait… stood up? He looked in the mirror and saw that he was human again…. Only he was naked…

His clothes were still outside the blimp. No worries. He had the exact same clothes in his closet. He grabbed a towel and covered himself while he walked to the closet. He grabbed his clothes and changed in his bedroom.

He walked to the exit of the blimp to see Mokuba there.

"Mokuba."

Mokuba tuned around, "Big Brother! I thought you were still outside somewhere."

"No, I came in. Come on. Let's get this tournament started."

Later that night

After dinner, everyone was ordered to go to bed and the tournament will begin tomorrow night.

As Seto lay in bed, he thought of what Serenity said.

'She's not bad.'

'I do kind of like her.'

'It's not true I don't know who she is.'

'Actually, I find myself thinking of her quite often.'

'Could it possibly be…'

'…That…'

'…. I love her too?'

'…Maybe…'

The end of chapter two of Kitten Kaiba! Please REVIEW!! Thankies!


	3. Cat Again

Long time, no see! Well, it's me again. So let's get started with the fic already.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh (Or Star101.5)

Recap: Seto's been going through some weird stuff now and we last left him in bed reminiscing about Serenity. Okay on with the story.

Seto woke up the next morning around six o'clock. He groans and rolls out of bed. Half asleep, he stumbles out of his room and into his kitchen area. Mokuba's already there and is eating sugar.

"What are you doing up so early, Mokuba?"

"Oh, I woke up early due to my stomach. I'm hungry!" Mokuba stuffs the sugarcoated cereal in his mouth and attempts to chew, but fails.

Seto rolls his eyes and makes some oatmeal for himself. Still not fully awake, he eats absentmindedly as Mokuba abandons his cereal and turns on the radio.

"This is Kent and Alan on Star 101.5! Playing you the best mix of 80's, 90's, and Today, and it sounds like this…"

_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming _

_Counting the ways to where you are_

"Oh, great," Seto thought, "Another guy getting money for proclaiming his love over the radio."

_I'm 22 for a moment_

_She feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

_Making our way back from Mars_

"Seriously… could he think of nothing better than that?" Seto took another bite as he was thinking quietly to himself. Mokuba loved this song. He wasn't going to be the one to ruin it for him.

_15 there's still time for you _

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

Seto rolled his eyes.

_I'm 33 for a moment_

_Still the man, but you see I'm a they_

_A kid on the way_

_A family on my mind_

_I'm 45 for a moment_

_The sea is high_

_And I'm heading into a crisis_

_Chasing the years of my life_

_15 there's still time for you _

_Time to buy, Time to lose yourself_

_Within a morning star_

_15 I'm all right with you_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

_Half time goes by_

_Suddenly you're wise_

_Another blink of an eye_

_67 is gone_

_The sun is getting high_

_We're moving on…_

"Well, I must admit…" Seto thought, "He's right about one thing. Life does go by quickly. Heh, that's probably the only thing I respect about this song."

_I'm 99 for a moment_

_Dying for just another moment_

_And I'm just dreaming _

_Counting the ways to where you are_

_15 there's still time for you_

_22 I feel her too_

_33 you're on your way_

_Every day's a new day…_

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to choose_

_Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

"Oh, thank God it's over…" Seto thought as he cleaned up his dishes.

_Restless tonight_

'_Cause I wasted the light_

_Between both these lines_

_I drew a really thin line_

Seto rolled his eyes as he dressed and left the room to get away form Mokuba's obsession with music.

As Seto walked down the halls, he bumped into none other than Serenity and Joey. "Wheeler."

Joey and Serenity both whipped their heads around to look at him. "What do you want, Kaiba?"

Seto smirked, "You're in my way, mutt." Then the feeling came back. He dashed off to the nearest bathroom.

Just then, Mokuba walked in just in time to see Seto run off. "Hey, guys. What's up with Seto?"

"Don' know… but he's actin' weird. Don'cha tink, sis?"

"Yeah… But anyways, Mokuba. You know that cat you let me take in?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, he sorta got away."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Well, we'd better find him before Seto does. C'mon!"

Meanwhile, in the bathroom…

Seto was in his cat form again and was laying on his clothes. Outside of the bathroom, he heard footsteps and his brother's voice saying, "C'mon! Hurry up! We have to find… what's his name?"

"S.J."

Seto froze.

"Well, we have to find S.J. before Seto finds him first!"

Once the footsteps were gone, Seto got all of his clothes on his back (Somehow…) and dashed toward his room. He didn't know when he'd turn back into human. In his room, he was safe and sound. Now all he needed to do wait out this transformation.

Quite some time had passed when Mokuba came into the room. Seto saw him and darted under the bed.

"Seto? Are you in here?" Mokuba listened for a reply. "Good. S.J.! S.J., where are you? C'mon. Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Here kitty, kitty, kitty." He searched the room and eventually found Seto under the bed. Seto dashed out into the living room and hid under the couch.

"Aw… C'mon! I need to get you out of here before Seto comes back!" Mokuba started reaching for Seto, so Seto did the only thing that he could do. He bit Mokuba. "Ow! Stupid cat!" Seto made a mad dash for the door and bolted out just in time to, literally, run into Ishizu.

Ishizu looked down and picked Seto up. Before Mokuba could catch up with Seto, Ishizu was gone.

"Ah…" Mokuba looks around for Seto and then swore a little. Then off Mokuba went.

In Ishizu's room…

Ishizu set Seto down on her bed. "So, Seto, how did you come to be a cat?"

/You know who I am/ Seto meowed.

"My millennium necklace tells me everything I need to know. So, how did you become to be a cat?"

/I thought your millennium necklace tells you _everything_./ Seto mocked

Ishizu narrowed her eyes, "I just wanted to see if _you_ knew why you were a cat."

/Umm… I …. Uhhhh…/

"Just as I thought." Ishizu sat down at her desk and started typing on her computer. Every once in a while she'd stop to control the mouse.

/What are you doing/

"Come here." Seto obeyed and hopped up on the desk. On the computer, he saw the picture of a very unique star. It was green and resembled somewhat of a nebula. "Kaiba, this is called the Oricalcose. It is somewhat of a star; only it's somewhat of a planet. You see, this 'star' is something you can actually walk on, like a planet. It's only called a star because of the green light it produces and the fact that it is shaped like a nebula. Anyways, every 5,000 years it comes out for a week. Long ago, in Egyptian times, a piece of this star fell out of the sky and landed near the home of the great priest, Seth."

/Is that the same guy who you think is me in the past/

"Yes. Now Seth used the Oricalcose stone to break it apart into a few separate necklaces. He kept one for himself and gave the rest to his guards and such. Now the reason he did this is because the Oricalcose holds great power. He thought that it would give him the strength to over throw the king. Back then, the game duel monsters used real monsters held captive in stone slabs. Seth had a slab made with a shape of a star from which the Oricalcose fell. He put the stone he had around his neck to the star and called it the Seal of Oricalcose. A powerful magic he had made, indeed. It increases the attack of the users monsters and banishes the losers soul and mind to someplace quite like the shadow realm."

/But it's not the shadow realm/

"No. Now Seth finally challenged Yami to a duel. He played the seal of Oricalcose and summoned his Blue Eyes and Yami summoned his Dark Magician. In his quest for power, he had made a wish upon the star earlier to give him the strength to beat Yami. But the power of his wish, his stone around his neck, and the Seal of Oricalcose were too much and they led to his downfall. He was banished along with all the others who had the necklaces. There are only 10 necklaces in the world that have the stone on it. You must find it and undo your curse."

/Can't I just wish on the star/

"No. A wish has already been made. The Oricalcose is powerful, but every 5,000 years it comes out and only one wish can be made on it. Now about the place where they were banished, they're souls are forever sealed onto the stone – walls of the worshiping place for the stone. Your best bet would be to check there."

/Okay. Well, how do I get back to human/

"Why, I thought that would be obvious. You must kiss someone."

Seto's eyes started twitching. /I…I have to… what/

"Kiss. Doesn't matter what sex or race, or species rather."

/So what causes the whole cat thing/

"I thought that would be obvious too…. When you make fun of Joey. You know, call him a mutt or whatever. But I warn you; you can only change into a cat three times safely. This is your second time, is it not?"

/Yes./

"Then once you turn into a cat again and turn human, you're still safe. But after that you'll remain a cat forever."

Well, I'm done typing and stuff. So you'll just have to deal with the amount of typing I've done. So, just remember to REVIEW!


End file.
